Disavowalmost
by Lady Pure
Summary: Cleo and Orphan fluff. Chapter 2 to is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Cleo ran as fast as her feet would take her through the dark forest. She could not see because of the tall trees blocked the moonlight. But she knew exactly were she was going.  
  
When she reached her destination Cleo let out a long sigh. It was just how she remembered it. The tower was restored, but it still lend a little. The moon was full and the water was cool and clear.  
  
Cleo took off her robe so that she only had on a thin white night gown. She slowly entered the water, savoring the feel of water slowly surrounding her body. When the water came up to her collarbone she dove in.  
  
When she came back up she let out a gasps. On the tower stud Orphan, the moon behind him, in deep thought. Disavow!!!!  
  



	2. The Tower

Cleo looked at Orphan and thought she mite cry. This was probably the last time she will see Orphan. The Quest was over, she was living at home again, & Orphan & Magic where going on a trip to help teach magic to Magic.  
  
Tears started to form in her crystal blue eyes. She quickly blinked them away. Way should she cry over Orphan who was mean and cocky and always treated her like a baby!  
  
Cleo was trying so hard to hate Orphan that she did not realizes that he was hovering just a few inches away from her.  
  
"You know it is rowed to spy on people," Orphan said. Cleo gave a little jump.  
  
"It is rowed to scare people too, and I was not spying; my head happened to be in a possession that faced you," Cleo stated mater-of-factly.Then Cleo grabbed Orphans leg and pulled him in the water.  
  
"Hey!!! What was that for?!" Orphan asked in indignation.  
  
"That was for scaring me and this is for being so cute," Cleo kissed him hard on the mouth." I will miss you Orphan," Cleo said then turned and began to swim to shore when Orphan grabbed Cleo's arm, spun her around, and kissed her even harder.  
  
Cleo opened her mouth to allow Orphan's tough to explore her. Deeper and more passionate each minute. Orphan slowly moved his mouth down to her neck & Cleo made a purring noise that sent Orphan up the wall.  
  
Orphan supped Cleo in his arms and flew to the tower were a bed awaited them.  
  
Inside the tower was a faded red rug and a king size bed with fluffy white sheets and pillows.  
  
Orphan gently laded Cleo on the bed. Cleo took off Orphans shirt and gingerly ran her finger tips over his well sculpted chest & abs. Next she brought her hand to his face and ran her finger tips across jaw and lip. Then she looked up at him with her pure crystal innocent eyes that sparkled with passion.  
  
This made Orphan lose what little self control he had. He kissed her with all the passion that was in his being. He pulled off her wet night gown and looked at her in marvel. He did not under stand how any thing could be so beautiful.  
  
Cleo sat up and started to undo his pants. "Are you shore?" Orphan asked.  
  
"I have never been so sure in my life,"Cloe replied.  
  
Orphan undid his pants and pulled down his pants and boxers. There was nothing between them now.  
  
Cleo laded down on the sheets and Orphan on top of her. Orphan's big-boy- hands roamed her body gentle, teasing her. Cleo moaned as he slowly massaged her breast. Cleo was trembling with want and passion.  
  
Cleo meet Orphan's eye and pressed against him. Orphan grinned. He slowly entered her. Cleo gasped, pain shot through her , he was so big and she was so tight. Tears ran down her face and Orphan kissed ever one away.  
  
The pain trended into pleasure and Cleo started to rock in to him. Orphan gasped as Cleo did something with stomach that cased him pleasure from inside her. The began to thrust in to her, harder and faster, harder and faster, harder and faster, with each thrust.  
  
This went on for hours. The hole time Orphan's big-boy-hands roamed her body, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her clinch.  
  
Then finally they both came. Waves and waves of pleasure washed over them and fire. They collapsed in each other's arms.  
  
*************************Next Morning******************************  
  
Orphan wake up to a pair of big blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"This is terrible! I am madly ,passionately , hopelessly, in love with a lazy cock loser," Cleo said.  
  
"So, I am madly ,passionately , hopelessly, in love with a Spoiled Brat! Marry Me!!!!!???" Orphan replied.  
  
Cleo just kissed him in reply.  
  
And they all lived Happily Ever After!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Lady Pure  
  
P.S.  
  
Please E-mail me back saying what you thought on the story. Hope you enjoyed it!!! 


End file.
